You're Not Coming Back
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Short story on Piper and Phoebes feelings on loosing their older sister to Shax. Night before the funeral so Paige is not in this. R&R, I disclaim. COMPLETE.


((This is just a quick fic which came to me whilst I was listening to a song it isn't long, but I'm feeling uninspired for **"The Angels Devil"** and **"Unable"** but I'll get back to them))

-Disclaimer-  
I don't own anything to do with charmed

-Plot-

This is like the night before Prue's funeral so no Paige and no Prue

**You're Not Coming Back**

Piper sat on the end of her bed, Leo her husband and soul-mate had orbed out, yet another charge needed him, but she needed him more. Prue her sister, her oldest sister was gone and she wasn't coming back. The dried tears that lined her curved cheeks were being replaced by the hardness of the next line that made their way down her face. Her hands shook gently as they clasped themselves around the small picture of Prue, Phoebe and herself, her shoulders trembled as she sobbed for the loss of her sister, the one she could depend on, the one who had stood by and helped her with Dan and Leo, repaired things with Phoebe and became the independent, beautiful woman that she was. Piper was angry as well as saddened, how could she be expected to live her life, be a charmed one when her sister was ripped so harshly from her? The shock of her death had sent ripples of emotions throughout the family. Piper had taken it hard; she hadn't been away from Prue for more than a month, when Phoebe went to New York Prue was the one who stayed with her and told her everything would be okay and that Piper was strong enough to deal with the departure of her youngest sibling and the death of her grandmother. She moved some of her hair from her face, her fingers traced the picture, and her doe eyes rimmed with sadness looked down in sorrow at the idea of losing a part of herself to evil. Piper knew no matter how hard she tried casting spells, making potions, vanquishing evil and turning back time would never bring her sister back. Piper wanted to put her heart out just to hear her sister tell her that she could get through this, though many a time did Leo try. Piper loved Leo with all her heart and more but she pushed him away when he tried to help, and when he didn't hold her or let her cry on his shoulder she blamed him for not saving Prue. Leo had argued his case, but Piper didn't want to listen she just wanted everything to be normal again. With an angry sigh she put the picture down and stood up, the tears had stopped flowing but the pain that stung her heart wasn't shifting, her eyes scanned the room and stopped on the dark outfit which she was to wear tomorrow, to her sisters funeral. The knot in her stomach tightened as though an army were pulling at it, she felt dizzy this wasn't meant to be the way she said her goodbyes to her sister, she never told her she loved her that final time, she had never grasped at her sisters hand willing her to accept the bond between Cole and Phoebe, she could no longer watch the look of determination on her face when faced with a demon to fight. Piper closed her eyes and saw Prue's smiling face in her mind, she could hear her voice in her ears, a small smile formed at the edge of her lips, though Prue would never be there again or ever tell her that it would be okay, Piper knew that she would always be watching and always be wishing the two younger sisters beneath her well in their life. Prue was always strong and Piper knew that she would want her to be the same, she made her way to her bed and laid down waiting for the familiar lights of her husband returning. Tomorrow would be a new challenge to face but tonight she would say a final goodbye to her beloved Prue.

Phoebe had retreated to her room where after trying to console her Cole had left, tears upon tears slid down Phoebes face and Cole was at a loss how to help her through it, he had embraced her in his arms, but that only helped for a while as Phoebe continued to remember Prue and remember all the bad things she had said to her, Cole had told Phoebe, his most loved possession, that it was not her fault but she wouldn't listen. Phoebe in her mind felt she was to blame, if she hadn't have gone to the underworld, if she didn't stay down there with Cole maybe Prue would still be around to hold her and comfort her and do the eldest sister thing to make her feel safe, but there wasn't a way that she was returning. Why, she didn't understand, did it have to be her to be Prue? Phoebe knew it was wrong but she would sacrifice anything to have Prue back in the manor with her, she would sacrifice her powers or herself just to see Prue for a moment again. Her voice stayed with Phoebe, stayed in her mind, the words of encouragement Prue would tell her each morning, prompting her to move forward and upward with her life. Phoebe could never ask for a more loyal and independent sister, Piper had always played an older sister part in her life but Prue was the glue that had kept the family going, another stream of tears ran down her face as she blamed herself again, if she hadn't have read the spell to make them witches Prue would still be there, a demon, a high form of evil had grabbed Prue's life and thrown it away as though it has meant nothing to anybody. Phoebe could never really grasp the concept of losing a loved one, losing Grams was the most pain she had felt for a long time, she wasn't old enough to feel the hurt and angst of losing her mother, but having a sister torn from her made Phoebes heart shudder. She looked over at the picture of her eldest sister which stood on the berth of her dressing table and she felt the hollow feeling in her stomach grow, it was only the outline and shadow of the frame but Phoebe could see her in her mind, her sister was always beautiful, smart and outgoing, Phoebe longed to be less free-spirited and more like Prue each day but she couldn't live up the expectations of her. Phoebe watched as Piper tried to bring her sister back, and knew deep down all those spells and enchantments would never let them see her sister again, Phoebe just wanted to hug her feel her sister hug her back and know that deep down in the bottom of her heart she would never let go. She sat up on her bed and wiped the tears from her cheeks and rubbed her eyes, her room was dark she hadn't bothered to turn the light on since she had walked in, there was no point all she would see was the funeral outfit she had picked out. It wasn't what she wanted to see, why was it that when everything was perfect something would happen to tear it apart, it was almost like the universe had it own personal goal to make her suffer, from the loss of Andy came Piper finding love with Leo and from that came Cole, sure it wasn't a perfect way to find love but Phoebe knew Cole would always be there for her, she felt the fresh tears form in her chocolate eyes as she remembered the arguments her and Prue had been in because of Cole, if she could only apologise to her again and weight would be lifted from her conscience. She laid back down, resting her head on her pillow she knew she would never feel as saddened as she did now, ever again in her life. Prue was the one person Phoebe admired most in her life and she was now gone, she closed her eyes breathing deeply, trying to keep the new tears back, she may have not always been close to her but Phoebe loved her more than she thought her sister even knew. She pulled the cover up to her chin, and let images of her sister race through her mind, tomorrow she would finally let her sister rest in piece and she would try and move on with her life, but tonight she would remember her for who she was and try and let Prue know, wherever she was, that she loved her and would never forget her.

((Ok done, it was really short I know but I wrote it because of the song I was listening to, please review thanks))


End file.
